Michael Gray
Michael Gray is the son of Polly Shelby. His title is the Chief Accountant in the Shelby Company Limited. Background Michael was taken from Polly when he was five years old by the police. He lived with a foster family until he was 17, when he first met Tommy and became introduced to the Shelby family. His adopted mother and family used to refer to him by the name "Henry" for what is assumed to be many years. He has a deceased sister named Anna Gray. Second Series Michael is slowly introduced to the Shelby family, under the careful watch of his mother Polly. He heads to the races with his cousins Thomas, John, Arthur and Finn when Thomas goes to buy a horse. When Thomas's life is threatened, Michael witnesses one of Arthur's violent outbursts and he nearly beats a man to death. Later, when Polly asks Michael how the trip went, Michael does not inform her of Arthur's actions, and instead tells her that the trip went great. Michael gets into a bar fight at The Marquis of Lorne when a man refuses to be in the same bar as his friend Isaiah because he is black. When Michael is asked about it by Arthur, he tells Arthur what happened, and John and Arthur proceed to go and destroy the pub for the good name of the Shelby company. Polly offers Michael money to take a train and move to London, away from the Shelby family, but Michael resists. Third Series Two years after the events of the second series, Michael is comfortable in his role as a Peaky Blinder accountant. He is more confident and daring, and is not afraid to be harsh to anyone in order to get the job done. Relationships Polly Shelby Michael loves his mother, but is not afraid of challenging her authority. When Polly also refuses to allow him to work for his cousin, Thomas Shelby, Michael even makes threats so she will take him more seriously. Thomas Shelby Rather than being afraid of Thomas's power, Michael respects him for it. However, he is still able to go against Thomas's orders without fear or hesitation. Quotes "In my village, there's this little wishing well. It's made of white bricks, right in the middle of the village green. Everybody says how pretty it is. But I swear to God, if I spend another day in that village, I'm going to blow it up with dynamite. Probably blow my hands off with it, but it'd be worth it. Just to see all those pretty white bricks spread over the pretty village green." —Michael to Thomas Shelby Thomas:' '"You're going to call your mother. You're going to tell her you're getting the next train home. And when you get there, you're going to write a letter to Polly, saying when you're eighteen, you'll come back here and sort things out." Michael: "I just told you. I make up my own mind." Thomas: "Polly and I had a bet. One of us bets, you take the money and go. And one of us bets you'd still be here." Michael: "She wants me to stay." Thomas: "You know something, Michael? What Polly wants will always be a mystery to me." Michael: "I've decided. I want to make real money. With you." Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Members of Peaky Blinders Category:Status: Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Series 3 Characters